gothamandbeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Batman: Revelations
Use this area for solos, saved posts, and discussions about Batman:Revelations; so that everyone can participate and keep informed. ''' '''To post, simply Leave a message. 'Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or by using the signature button! ' ---------------- The Supers fail in their mission Kara flew over the Atlantic ocean as fast as she could, her eyes scanning the water to see what she could see. Still there was no trace of her friend. But that did not mean she would stop. Star gave her an order; she was to find Raven, if she could get her home, otherwise contact Star let her know the situation then return to Titan tower. She did not want to return with nothing. But with nothing there to find she would be returning empty handed. Coming to a stop in the air she put a hand to her ear, the com system still worked which was good. "Super girl to super boy" "Super boy here. Any luck?" he asked hopefully "Nothing at my end no.. I am guessing by your question you have found nothing either super boy?" she asked, her spirits dropping further as the reply was negative on finding anything. “Alright. I’ll see you back at Titan tower.. I’ll report to Star” she added sadly there was a nod in response and then a roger that before the connection ended. Super boy returning to the tower and Super girl taking her time, waiting a while before contacting Star “Star?” Kora opened the watch on her wrist and spoke into it “Im here Super girl what’s up” she asked. There was a sigh in response and Star closed her eyes “Nothing yet?” “I’m sorry Kora… but.. I think she’s gone… any luck at your end?” she asked hopeful this time “I have made contact with Nightwing. I think he will ask batman to help as well… they will figure it out they are smart” “Good.. see you back home” the conversation ended and Star leaned against the wall sighing “Where are you” she whispered.. Would Nightwing and batman be able to help her find them? And if they did would it be too late to save her family? (By 08:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC)ZARA FIRETHORNE) Pamela returns home Pamela moved through the tunnel slowly. Her hips swaying as she walked and her heels clicked on the damp tiled floor. Behind her walked Bane, carrying a large box for her. Her hands were linked together and her hood was down low over her head, hiding her eyes from view. Those lips looked more ominous surrounded by darkness, full red smiling lips. Oh she was enjoying her day. Entering the large clearing she looked about and raised an eyebrow “I go out for the morning and you make a mess of my home. Naughty, naughty” she said holding a finger up and tuting whomever could not be seen. Yet she knew she was not alone. It was her Eden after all. She knew all that went on. But no matter she was not concerned. The greater plot was just a method of her gaining what she needed to allow her babies to return to the top of the food chain. “on the table Bane” she asked. Bane placed the large box on the large wooden table before moving to his Library to continue his reading. The two had teamed up less then six months earlier. He saw logic in what she wanted and she saw bulking strength that she could use in him. Moving to the box she slowly opened the Steele thing and peeked inside. Sighing contently she slowly removed the beaker of liquid from the box. Holding it in her hands she smiled. Looking to the shadows she smirked, an eyebrow raised slightly “Oh there is no reason for you to cower in the shadows little birdy. After all without you this would not have been possible to find this or to make sure that things are more then easy for us to complete our work” she teased, the sound of chains shifting brought laughter from Pamela as she moved to her laboratory “Please struggle more. It is such music to my ears” (By 08:37, 20 August 2009 (UTC)ZARA FIRETHORNE) update So the stage has been set. Thus far Beast boy, Cyborg, Kidflash and Raven are missing. Bane and Poison ivy have teamed up and have someone prisoner that is unknown at this stage, their location is also unknown. Strange notes have been found where each member of the Teen titans went missing from. Each not was a folded piece of black card with a green question mark on the outside and a riddle on the inside. UPdate As some of you know from my Livejournal life is very tough at the moment for me. there is a 65% chance of more surgery soon, this will be confirmed after I have ANOTHER MRI scan on my spine and a scan done on my right hip. also there are some serious family problems. I am Not taking and official LOA but I want to make it clear to all that I will be taking it easy if you wish rp by all means ask for it. but just letting people know if i am testy short, depressed, loss patience and loss the muse please do not be angry. thankyou leesah/zara I am sorry the Batman rp has slown down. but i nEED to clear my head please forgive me Special delivary for Bruce Wayne *Poison Ivy carried the pot plant across the concrete path to the tall building of Wayne manor. She was not poison Ivy today though, but her Alias, Pamela Lillian Isley. Entering the turning door she made her way towards the elevator. Once inside she pushed the button for the relevant floor of Bruce wayne's office. No she was not aware that Batman and Bruce wayne where one in the same. but she had more fish to fry then just those the Riddler wish to harm. Bruce wayne had not made large enough donations to the nature funds she put forward and thus, because of his wealth and power, he had become a target. Exciting the lift she walked towards the office a tiny sway to those hips, wearing a plan below the knee length beige skirt, white blouse and beige jacket. reaching the receptionists desk she set the pot on it "A gift for Mr Wayne" she said with a smile. the receptionist eyed the pot with dirt.. it did not appear to have a plant in it.. "alright I shall take it to him when he arrives" was the response. Pamela smiled and nodded turning to leave "Oh make sure He waters it daily" with a smile she returned tot he elevator and left the building. The plant would grow quickly after it had a good drink. then the playboy millionaire would understand the true power of mother nature! Bruce recieves his delivery Bruce Wayne strolled into his offices, saying hello to folks here and there, the mask of the billionaire playboy firmly in place; unaffected, carefree, almost childish, but, still, the head of the company, and there to work. As he arrived within his office, his secretary would hand him the pot, and he would eye it, a little on the suspicious side. "Who sent it?" He asked, very casually, as if he wasn't entirely suspicious of it, and the secretary shrugged. 'Didn't leave a name, but, she was pretty. Redhead.' The secretary eyed him a little bit. 'I thought you were seeing that hot little blonde.' A few people knew about Victoria; although it wasn't like they were entirely public about it, he'd been seen with nobody else lately; it seemed Bruce Wayne was settling down. "I am." He said, smiling quite charmingly as he did so. "Must be a jealous ex, trying to get on my good side. I'm going to take this up on the roof, and give it a drink and some sunlight." Of course, Bruce knew far better than to trust any plant that was delivered to his offices; in his... off-time, he was Batman, afterall, and there would always be a bit of a suspicious side to the man. It took a lot to earn his trust, and a gift of a plant left by a redhead was certainly not something he would trust. Up on the roof, Bruce would be prepared; he kept a little bit of the sorts of things that Batman might carry up here, just in case, in a secret compartment, including some plant-killing chemicals. It would have been easy, to just not water the thing, and make sure that the plant never did anybody any harm, but, there were clues to be gained, here. So, Bruce would water the plant, and, quickly after it began to react, would pour some of the plant-killer on it, careful to get at least one fresh cutting after the plant's reaction was finished; if Ivy was on the loose, then he needed to know everything that he could. In the end, he was set on having a sample of the plant, and a sample of the soil, to study at the Batcave, where he could not only find out where Ivy was hiding out, but, find out more about the plant; all of its properties, and even what other chemicals might be made from it that could aid humanity.